


steak knife, card shark

by lesbian_naruto (GhoulyGirly)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, One Word Prompts, they are dumb gay teens IN LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulyGirly/pseuds/lesbian_naruto
Summary: (one-word narukiba prompts)#009: CleanNeither of them were clean people. Their apartment was a mess—empty ramen cups, discarded clothes, dog fur in the sink, scratches in the walls and furniture. It smelled quite bad too, considering the meatloaf scraps rotting in the corner, the distinct weed smell ingrained into the couch, and the fact that Akamaru had—for some inexplicable reason—reverted back to a puppy that wasn’t potty trained whenever he saw their mahogany table. (Naruto had gotten it at a garage sale, and it was quite the deal, Kiba might add.) So, no—they didn’t get a lot of visitors. And Domino’s pizza refused to deliver to their apartment anymore, but that didn’t matter because they both mutually agreed that Domino’s sucks.





	steak knife, card shark

**#004: Puppy Love**

It was a mediocre joke, really. Yes, Kiba had a beloved dog that was crucial to his ninjutsu. Yes, he and Naruto were young and in love. People couldn’t seem to drop the joke, though, and it was starting to get annoying. It really wasn’t that funny, no matter how hard Naruto laughed every time with a glimmer of pride in his eyes. Naruto did find the joke funny, but that isn’t what made him smile—what made him smile was that it had to do with Kiba. Him and Kiba. In love.

 

**#009: Clean**

Neither of them were clean people. Their apartment was a mess—empty ramen cups, discarded clothes, dog fur in the sink, scratches in the walls and furniture. It smelled quite bad too, considering the meatloaf scraps rotting in the corner, the distinct weed smell ingrained into the couch, and the fact that Akamaru had—for some inexplicable reason—reverted back to a puppy that wasn’t potty trained whenever he saw their mahogany table. (Naruto had gotten it at a garage sale, and it was quite the deal, Kiba might add.) So, no—they didn’t get a lot of visitors. And Domino’s pizza refused to deliver to their apartment anymore, but that didn’t matter because they both mutually agreed that Domino’s sucks.

 

**#014: Tease**

Kiba was a tease, but he wasn’t subtle about it. They would be in public with their friends, sitting down for a nice, modest meal, when Kiba would shamelessly lick Naruto’s neck and say dirty things _very audibly_. He knew what he was doing. He knew everyone could hear it. No one pretended to not hear it, either—some people told him to stop being obscene, others blushed silently, some laughed, others groaned in frustration. Naruto just got turned on.

 

**#019: Lost**

It felt cheesy to say, but it was a known truth that Naruto had found his home with Kiba. Sure, all of his friends were like family to him, but coming home late to find Kiba asleep in Akamaru’s dog bed was a different feeling. To wake up next to Kiba wearing Naruto’s dinosaur boxers (that _still_ had Cheeto stains and ripped seams), kicking his legs in his sleep like a frightened rabbit. To know that, no matter what, he would be seeing Kiba, feeling Kiba, talking to Kiba. Home was right there, always.

 

**#024: Taxi**

“I can’t believe Shino outdrank you,” Naruto laughed, his cheeks flush from copious amounts of alcohol. Kiba’s arm was draped over Naruto’s shoulder in necessity as the blonde helped him support his weight. Kiba could barely keep his eyes open. They stumbled out of the bar onto the winter road, and the sudden harsh sting of snow hit his cheeks. “Like you could do better…” Kiba mumbled half-heartedly. Naruto gave a grin but it quickly turned into a queasy frown, and the next thing he knew he was puking his guts out on the city sidewalk. Kiba sighed into his jacket and stuck his arm out, yelling taxi loudly and repeatedly until one pulled up.

 

**#029: Scratches**

“Kiba, are you okay? It looks like Akamaru attacked you or something.” Hinata commented during one spar, seeing a series of thin red lines on Kiba’s naked back. Kiba looked quizzical at first, before her comment fully registered in his brain. He tilted his head back and laughed, much to Hinata’s surprise and Shino’s annoyance. She looked at Shino as if hoping for some sort of explanation. Shino just shook his head and sighed. About half a minute later, while Kiba was still laughing, realization dawned on Hinata and her face turned a deep red.

**Author's Note:**

> LINK TO PROMPT TABLE (30-A, 004-029):  
> https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html


End file.
